Not giving up on you
by Katheryne B
Summary: Sequel to Knight in shining armor. Challenges that Andy and Clint have to face together. Will they make it through? Will they hold on to each other? Set two years after my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody it's me again. So I decided to give it a go with my "potential" sequel. It's going to be a little different and little more dramatic.**

**Now for all you newcomers, you might want to read **_**Knight in shining armor **_**first, though not much reference will be made to it. You only need to know that Andrea (my OC) is now Clint's wife. Also, in my story there are a lot of friendships Andrea/Natasha/Maria Hill, Andrea/Steve, Andrea/Tony and Steve/Clint. I think that's about it.**

**Hope you enjoy this one**

**Cat**

6h am…Monday morning

Clint stirred at the sound of Andrea's alarm clock, slowly tightening his grip around Andrea's waist.

-I hate Mondays, he said in Andrea's neck

-Thanks Garfield, I think I already knew that, she said laughing,

Andrea tried to move out of bed; Clint grabbed her arm pulling her back in with him.

-Don't go…call in sick…Stay with me, he said with a wicked smile.

He kissed her.

-Wouldn't be the first time you slip out to spend quality time with me, you know, he said while playfully sliding his hand up Andrea's tight

Andrea smiled at the memory of that day, not so long after they actually got married when Clint convince her to pretended she was sick…They ended up staying in bed at day.

-Yeah on exam day…I don't think so mister. She said with a smile, taking his hand off.

-Kill joy

-One on us has to be sensible.

She gave a small kiss and went to bathroom.

Hearing the water running, Clint got up, silently walking to the bathroom and slip in the shower behind his wife. Putting his arms around her waist he started kissing her neck.

-I thought you hated Mondays, she said

-Well gotta make the most of it…he said turning her around and pushing her against the shower wall, covering her mouth with his.

Later, that same day

Andrea's day actually passed by so quickly that next thing she knew, she was on her way back to their apartment at the Tower.

-WOW…what smells so good? She asked, kissing Clint lightly

-Chicken Alfredo.

-Nice!

They sat down at the table

-So…I have a mission tomorrow. Said Clint

-All right….

Clint raised an eyebrow. Andrea never was really "all right" about missions and always asked tons of questions before about when would he be back, was Natasha going with him etc.

-What? Its ok I swear! I'm used to it now. Said Andrea

-You sure?

-Yes.

-Good. It's only a 1 day mission anyway. I'll be back tomorrow night…Late, I'll but I'll come home.

-Ok. Just be safe

-I always am. He said putting the biggest piece of chicken in his mouth.

Andrea smiled. Looking at him only reminded how lucky she was to have him in her life ans how much she loved him.

Tuesday

When Andrea woke up, Clint was already gone. She really meant what she said last night; she really was used to him going on missions and risking his life for the security on the country , but still, a small part her worried and couldn't wait to see him back home safely. Slowly getting out of bed, Andrea started her usual routine and went to work.

Andrea really believed that the best way for time to pass was to keep occupied. Anyway she had bunch of papers to correct.

Time passed by and next thing she knew, she was back home. After diner, she decided that she would wait up Clint for in the living room. She always did that and even if she fell asleep, she would hear him come in.

Wednesday morning

Andrea woke up…still on the couch. Looking around, she found her phone, checked the time. It was almost 8 o'clock…Clint wasn't home. He would and waked her up or carried to their bedroom like he usally did.

Andrea was starting to freak out a little but then she saw she had a message on her voicemail.

_Hey Baby it's me,_

_Just wanted to let you know I'll be home later than expected. Some problem with the jet or something like that…_

_Anyway, I'm fine; the mission went well, so need to worry too much…ok_

_I'll see you soon_

_I love you._

She smiled as she was listening to the message. Looking at the time, she raced to her room, got dressed, grabbed her stuff and went to work. Chances were he would be there when she came home.

After her class, Andrea went back to her office to drop off some things and waited for Maria and Natasha. Since Andrea had worked on an assignment for SHIELD two years ago, they became good friends and started this tradition of weekly lunches together. She checked her phone, no new messages.

While putting her stuff away, her assistant Jeannine came in.

-This came in for you this morning Andy.

-Thanks

It was a big yellow envelope, roughly written Dr Andrea Barton on it. She opened it and took out its continence. Andrea nearly fainted at want she saw… A picture a Clint, tied to a chair holding today's newspaper…

_Just like in the movies_ she though. Tears came running up in Andrea's eyes.

At the same moment Maria came in.

-Knock Knock, she said happily, but quickly changed after seeing that Andrea was crying

-Andy what's going on? Why you crying? She asked

Andrea wasn't able to say one word…Instead she just gave the picture to Maria.

Maria's face changed. Her hand came to her mouth has she let out a faint _Oh my god_. Very professionally, Maria put the picture down and put her hands on her friend's shoulders.

-Don't you worry now ok?

-I promise we will find him…You understand me?

-YOU UNDERSTAND ME? She said firmly

Andrea wasn't talking to Maria anymore; she was talking to Agent Hill of SHIELD. Somehow…it actually made Andrea feel better.

Andrea nodded. Wiping her eyes out, she said

-I'm glad you're here Maria.

Then they was a loud knock on Andrea's door.

Maria pressed her finger against her mouth to gesture to Andrea to be quiet, then took her gun and positioned herself next to the door.

_Just in case_… she thought

She opened it. It was Natasha

Jumping back a little, Natasha yelled seeing the gun in Maria's hands

-What the Fuck Hill?

-Oh it's you…I forgot, sorry

Maria put the gun away

-What was that for?

Maria handed her the picture.

-Shit …Said Natasha

-I have to make a call, stay with her, she said gesturing to Andrea

Natasha nodded.

Maria stepped out and took her phone.

-This is Agent Hill, we have a situation Sir.

-What? Oh god…

-Right.

-Negative Sir. Dr Barton's with me and Agent Romanoff…

-Yes Sir, on our way.

Maria came back to Andrea's office.

-We got to go to HQ, NOW!

They got up, Andrea grabbed her bag.

-Oh and I should tell you…They, however they are, took Pepper as well.

Both Andrea and Natasha were silent.

At SHIELD

When they got to HQ, They were greeted by Fury himself and others agents. Maria talked to them. Then everybody went inside the boardroom. Maria turned to Andrea.

-I'm sorry you can come to this one Andy. I promise that I will keep you posted after.

-Ok…Thank you.

-Clint's my friend too. We'll do everything we can.

Andrea smiled. Maria entered the room.

Andrea walked around a little; she found Tony sitting at the large SHIELD kitchen table, with a bottle of Whisky next to him.

She sat next to him

-They're not letting in either? Tony asked

-No.

-Want some? He said, pointing at the bottle

Andrea waved no. Instead she just sat there, looking outside and waiting. And although she was scared as hell right now, somehow, deep down, she knew he was ok...or at least for now.

_Hold on Clint; just hold on_…she thought

**So? I'm sorry I had to squeeze in 3 days but I wanted to set everything for the story in the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update…I kind of had a writer's block…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Cath**

When Clint woke up, he realised what had happened.

_Damn rogue agents…I knew I couldn't trust that O'Donnell guy_

He looked around, but quickly realised he was in a holding cell. It was dark and it smelled really bad.

_Great_, Clint though

He suddenly heard some noise outside and someone unlocking he door. He got to his feet, preparing himself to charge whoever came in if necessary. But he didn't expect what came in…

Another person was pushed in…a woman. She fell on the floor

Clint then realised who it was.

-Pepper?

She got up, reveling her face to Clint

-Oh my god, Pepper

She was crying. She threw herself at Clint…

-Oh Clint I'm so glad to see you...What's going on?

-I don't know Pepper…I don't know

Back At Shield

When the rest of the Avengers came out of Fury's meeting, they went to join Andrea and Tony.

Natasha sat next to her friend and squeezed her hand.

-You ok?

-I guess…What news do you have?

-Maria will explain

Maria stood up, cleared her throat

-So um…given the recent activities that happened today, its SHIELD belief that someone or a group a people wants a revenge on us. Hence why they took Agent Barton and Pepper as hostages.

Maria tried her best to be as professional as possible. It was very difficult, Andrea could see that…But then again she was so grateful she was there to handle and explain things.

-So they're not targeting just us in particular? Asked Andrea

-We doubt that…

-So what do they want? Asked Tony bluntly almost out of the blue

No one answered

-Money maybe? Cuz I got plenty…And I'm more than ok with just paying up and getting back my girl…he said

There was silence. Everybody gave him a killing look

-AND agent Barton…

-it's not that simple Tony, no contact has been made so far, said Maria

-No contact? What the fuck have you been up too then?

-Tony calm down we are doing everything we can…

-Really?

It was clear that Tony was upset; no one could really blame him, least of all Andrea…

-You know what; I can't stand this shit any more…I'm otta here

And Tony left. Steve tried to get up.

-Its useless…he's drunk, better let him cool off alone. Said Natasha

-So that's it? Asked Andrea

-Well about all yes. But, for your own safety, you can't go back to Columbia. Everything is already taken care of.

-Ok. Anything else?

-Sadly no. That's all I got for now. I wish I knew more but…

-It's ok. Thank you. I'm lucky to have you has a friend…All of you actually.

Andrea got up and left to go home. It was only when Andrea gained the solitude of her apartment at the tower that she let the emotions and the tears take over. She let herself fall into bed and cried until she fell asleep.

Later

Andrea felt a hand on her shoulder. She stirred a little slowly trying to open her eyes

_Clint_ she though…

She turned around, opened her eyes and there he was…Right next to her, as always.

She smiled…but quickly realised that he had been abducted about 12 hours ago. Putting her hands on her eyes she said

-Great I'm having hallucinations now.

-No you're not. You're dreaming.

Clint bent over a little and kissed her gently.

-But this feels so real, said Andrea

-Then it's a good dream, don't you think? Said Clint with a smile

-Yes, she smiled

They kissed again, only this time it was a long passionate kiss

-Listen I don't have much time…

Andrea looked puzzled. What was he talking about?

-I just came to tell you I'm alright and that I love you

-But…

-Don't give up ok…don't give up

-CLINT!

Andrea woke up in a jolt, sitting straight on her bed. She looked around and Clint's wasn't there. She looked at the alarm clock…it said 5h30 Am…Slowly rubbing her hand on her lips,

_It felt so real…_

A couple of hours later, Andrea got up for good this time. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. The easy way out would have been to crawl back to bed…But she didn't.

_Don't give up ok…don't give up_

These words kept echoing in Andrea's head. She took a shower and left to go to Maria's office

She knocked. After hearing a faint come in she opened the door

-Hey, said Maria

-Are you all right?

Everybody was just sugar-coating everything so she wouldn't feel too much sadness…Andrea though it was sweet.

-Yeah I'm fine. Listen, give me something to do

Maria didn't answer

-I don't care what it is, just give me something to do Maria, I can't stay on the sidelines for this…

Maria sighed. She looked around her desk…she really wanted to help her friend.

-There is one thing…But it's a boring job and I should do it but I'm swamped.

-Ok…I'll do it

-It's going through a whole bunch, and more will be coming every day, of security footage.

Andrea nodded

-Try to look for anything that could pin point a place. Use Jarvis and the Shield database.

-Ok! Can I use my old office?

-Sure!

-Great.

As Andrea walked out, she turned around

-Thank you for letting me doing this

-You're welcome


End file.
